It has always felt right
by Creww47
Summary: People found out. He left. Will he come back to Aria? When she needs him? Read to find out! This is my FIRST fanfiction so be nice thanks!


Have you ever feel like you been through hell? Like your heart had been ripped out, like you have no reason to live? That what I been feeling like. 3 Weeks, 3 long weeks seen I broke up with Ezra. I thought our relationship had seen the worse. We told my parents, his too. But, then came the worse. A. That person ruin my life, as long as my relationship. When 'A' couldn't get me and Ezra broken up, when we told my parents. The wonderful person decided that telling the whole town, posting it everywhere, would do the trick. It did indeed. When everyone read the paper, of course people did, because of the event earlier in the year. They all found out about a teacher and student relationship. It caused Ezra to leave, town and my parents to kick me out of my house. For the first week I spent it at spencer's house, but the other 2 weeks, I lived with grandpa. He wasn't that pleased with it ether, but he said that he knew why I did it for. Love. Yes, the relationship was wrong, I understand that, but the people in Rosewood didn't understand that we loved each other. Most people thought Ezra took avenged of me. They didn't know the whole story. I in fact this 'A' told the story complete wrong, twisted in something that wasn't what happened. I called and called Ezra many times, but he didn't answer all I got was." I can't come to the phone at this moment, please leave your name, and phone number and I will get right back to you." I killed me that he wouldn't answer; he didn't say good-bye to me. Just took off. I left him daily message to tell about my day. Or sometimes I would just call his phone just to hear his voice. School was different, all the teacher, and student were acting like I was a victim or something. Acting all nice to me. All the teachers would give me more time to get my homework's in. I guess the felt bad for me. I woke up as usual, got dressed. I tried my best to put a smile on my face. I walked down the stairs, looking down at my purple dress, and leathered boots. My hair was curled in perfect form. I greeted my Grandpa. I guess it was right diction to move in with him. He getting old and he need someone to take care of him. And I fit in there. I needed sometime away from my friends and of course Rosewood. I still am going to Rosewood High School.

"Hey" I gave him a warm simile.

"Hello, you better get going you're going to be late for school" I walked over to my bag; I looked at him giving him a resurging look.

"Grandpa , I was just making sure you were awake, and eating." I pulled my bag over my shoulder, and kissed him on the forehead. "I see you later, make sure you eat, and don't forget you have a doctor's appointment at 11:00. Don't forget. I will call home at 10:30 to make sure you're getting on the bus. Okay?"

"Yes, yes darling I won't forget. Have a good day at school." I patted him on the back, and walked out the door. I threw my bag, across the car, onto the other seat. I slammed the door. Pulled my phone out seeing if there were any messages. None. As usual. I drove to Rosewood High School. I parked my car, and walked to my locker. There was still those group of girls who would stare at my, and laugh as I would walk in. They couldn't get over the fact that I had a relationship with a teacher. Most of the boys, and girls in the High School got over it and was on something new. Hanna, Spencer, and Emily were still friends. I would talk to them from time to time, but not the often. I just grew apart from them when everyone found about _it._ I gapped my first period stuff._ English_. It was my favorite subject; they hired my mom as the teacher. I didn't really talk to her, only about school stuff. I walked into the doorway, and to my seat. Mrs. Montgomery walked into the room; she made her way to my desk. She sat, in front of me and looked at me.

"Aria, I'm sorry that your dad and I kick you out of the house. We want you to come home." This was the first time in weeks she has even looked at me. I hesitated to get the words out of my mouth.

"Ella, I think I going to stay with Grandpa, he needs me. And I think it is the best for me to get out of Rosewood, I need to clear my head. I was wondering I know it's my last year in Rosewood High School, but I got an early invitation to start early at Duke. I not 18 yet I need your permission. But even if you don't allow me I turning 18 next week. I just want to leave now." I could see that she shocked, and incretion what to do. A few minutes passed, and still no answer.

"Fine" I said. I leave next week on my birthday. "Thanks" I stormed out of the room, not caring that I going to miss school. I drove to the only place I knew who make me feel better. _His _apartment. I walked to his apartment, going to strait to his door not even hesitating. I reached under the mat, and pulled out the key. I unlocked the door. I walked in the door. I laid my bag down on the couch. I walked around the little apartment. All those wonderful memories came back to me. Eating 1 of the 3 things he could actual make, eating chines food. Cuddling on the couch, watching old movies. A lot of his stuff was still here, it looked like he just took the stuff he needed and left. I sat down on the bed. Tear stained on my face.

"Aria, Aria wha-what are you doing here?" I turned to where the voice was coming from. I looked right into his .Ezra.

"Ezra?"I got up off the bed, and walked closer. Making sure he was real. "I though you left?"

"I did, but I came back to get the rest of my stuff, as you can see I left almost everything here." He took a step backwards, I feel the tension in the room.

"Z why did you leave without saying good-bye, you didn't even pick up my calls, or even my texts. Why?"

"I sorry Aria, it's just with everyone finding out. It in the paper, people looking at my different. I needed to go."

"You could of told me, or even picked up my million calls and texts"

"I sorry, what did you want me to do?"

"Tell me" I looked into his eyes, and took a step closer.

"Aria, I can't do this anymore, it's wrong" He turned away. Tears started running down my checks. " I'm sorry, I made your life a living hell. I sorry I'm your girlfriend, or am I still your girlfriend?" I said

"Aria-"

I cut him off. " I see I am a stupid girl I understand. You know I cried every night for you. I don't understand what I did ?"

"Aria, you did nothing wrong, Ar I love you. But your 17 I'm 20 it wrong."

"But, I turning 18 next week. We are only 2 years apart"

"I know baby" He took a step closer and put his arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder. I whispered in his ear. " I love you I don't want to lose you" I looked up at his eyes, I leaned in, and gave him a kiss like no other .I wrapped my legs around him, and he led us to the bed. He kissed my neck, all way up to my face. I pulled away.

" Are you sure?" I asked him

"Yes". He kissed me, he pulled the blanket over us. It felt great to have Ezra right by me.

Chapter 2: Everything she ever wanted

"Aria, I love you. I miss you so much" We laid in his bed watching a movie.

"I missed you too I have great news. I got into Duke and I get to go early next week. "

"Babe that so exiting, wait Duke, as in Duke that in North Caroline?"

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"The reason I left really quick is because I actual got a job in North Caroline."

"What no way, are you telling me a lie?"  
"Why would I joke something that big?"

"I just can't believe that things are actual working out for us!"

"We are destine to be together"

"Yeah I know" I put my arms around his and leaned to him. His warm lips smashed against mine. "I like being in your arms, it makes me feel safe. You don't know how much I miss you. My parents kick me out of the house. I had to go live with my Grandpa- Holy, o- my I totally forgot. I have to go. Grandpa is going to be so pissed at me.!" I jump out of bed, I quickly got dressed. "I'm sorry I love you I will call you. And you better answer me this time!"

"Wait, babe where are you going?"

"I totally forgot about my Grandpa, I was supposed to call him about an hour ago. He is going to miss appointment!" I pick up my bag and sprinted out the door. When I got in the car I notice that there was a note on the passenger seat. I hesitated to pick it up, I knew it was not going to be good. I pick it up the note.

_Aria, I thought we talked about this, you get back with Ezra. well you know what happen last time. Kisses-A. _

I threw the note in the backseat. Why can't I just have what I wanted. I needed to get out of town now. I don't care what I have to do. I drove to my Grandpa house. I walked in slowly.

"Grandpa, are you here?"

There was no answer I guess he remember, about his appointment. I mean he always had a great memory. As I walked into my room I got the scenes that someone is in the house. I turn around quickly and checked all the rooms. When I was finished looking in every room and no one was here. I knew that someone was here. I made my way down the stairs into the kitchen. I opened up a new text:

"Z, I coming up, my Grandpa is okay. Is it okay if I spend the night?-AR"

"Yes, that would be great, but I have to leave in the morning.-Z"

"Can I come with you?-AR"

"Wait, I thought you were leaving next week on your birthday?-Z"

"I was, but I thinking I can't let you leave for a week. So I just wait until next week. I get to spend time with you. I will get a job help you out with the rent, I starting actual on my birthday. I am majoring in English, and you're an English teacher so going to help me!-AR"

"Yeah I will help you, babe I love you. See you soon-Z"?

"Okay-AR"? It felt great knowing that I getting out of Rosewood. But I didn't feel safe at all, why can't I have my happy ending? I left my Pap a note. Saying:  
Pap,

I starting College early! I got into Duke. I came back to tell you, but you were not here. I am leaving tomorrow morning. I am staying with a friend. I hope you don't mind. I love you. I will call you when I leave!

-Aria

Chapter 3: Not what you expected

I packed my bag with everything that I thought I needed, but I know that I will forget something. I as I got done packing my toothbrush, and other bathroom supplies my phone rang, it was Hanna. I was shocked usual we didn't really call each other.

"Uh Hi?"

"I'm sorry I'm calling you, but I just got a text from A. I thought it was done after the whole Mona thing, did you get a text?"

"Yeah I did. Um about an hour ago."

"Ok, I heard you leaving?"

"Yeah, I just need to get out of here, but Han I have to go. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah you too!" I pushed the end button; there must have been an reason for all this. I didn't tell anyone, but Ezra. Well, I shouldn't be surprised 'A' knows everything. I can't have one freaking secret. Or a moment of peace. Once I was done with packing I put all my stuff in the car, and said good-bye to Rosewood, Pap's house and hello to happiness. I drove to Ezra's, it felt good to be back with Ezra he made me feel, like I not alone. Like I felt for so long, after Ali died, I didn't know who to turn too. Then he came into my life, just like that. You didn't just meet someone as great as that and not fall in love with him. He help my threw everything. He even understands why I didn't tell him about 'A', and what was really happing with Ali death. He is my everything. I walked into Ezra's little apartment, thinking that I would miss this little hole in the wall. I would miss all those old movies night cuddle on the couch. But, I wouldn't miss having to sneak around not telling anyone about us. It's going to feel good when I could actual hold hands in public, go to a movie, and kiss without people looking at us weird.

"Hey, Babe, I miss you!" I smiled I love how I was only gone for maybe an hour and he missed me. I love the feeling that I have someone there. I kissed on the check.

"I miss you too! Well, I got everything set. Everything that I need." I drop all the bags on the floor.

"This is all?"

"Yeah, is it too much, I mean I am moving."

"Yeah, I was kind of shocked that you bought everything with you."

"I don't want to miss anything, every outfit counts. I want to remember all those great memories"

"Oh, I understand" I took his hand, and led him to the bed. I took my shirt off, and kissed his neck. Then I slowly kiss every part of his body. "I love you, and I want this last night to be memorable." I whispered in his ear. I could feel the shiver on his body when I said that.

"I want to remember it too"

I pulled the blanket around us, and enjoyed the last moment, in this little apartment.

I woke up the sound of the shower, I looked around. Everything was packed; all our memories. Tears came falling down; the sight that this chapter in my life is gone scared me. No, High School no hiding. I heard the shower stop, I quickly wiped them away.

"Hey, did I wake you?" I pushed the blanket off me, and stud up.

"No, you didn't I guess I should get ready." I pulled on my shirt really quick, and dashed into the bathroom. I took a long hot shower. I could hear Ezra picking up boxes and taking them to the car. When I got out Ezra wasn't here. I was just about ready to pick up my stuff when I heard a ringing. I picked up the phone it was Ezra's.

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"Oh, sorry I must have to wrong number, I'm looking for Ezra?"

"Oh, you have the right number, sorry I'm his girlfriend Aria. He went out to put the boxes in the car."

"Oh, sorry I'm Ezra Mom. He never menaced a girlfriend. Are you moving with him to North Carolina?"

"Yes, I'm he didn't say anything about me?"

"No nothing. I was just calling him to tell him that I set him up with someone he went to High School with. I guess I have to cancel that" She sighed.

"Oh okay. Sorry do you want me to get him?"

"No, no I just see him there. And you! Can't wait to meet you."

I pushed end. So he didn't tell anyone in his family about me. I felt hurt that he didn't even say like "Hey I meet this awesome girl, and we are dating!" He didn't even have to say that. Just that he has a girlfriend. Maybe he didn't think we would last, or he was embarrassed by me. His high school girlfriend. Tears dripped down from my eyes. I was an emotional wreck. Ezra walked in.

"Ar, what's wrong?"

"I just talked to your mom, you didn't even tell her about us. She called to check if you were still going to on that date. With this girl you knew in High School."

"Ar, what was I suppose it say. That I dating an High School girl that I teach?"

"You think me as a girl you teach?" More Tears were flowing down.

"No, no I don't." He moved closer. "The reason I didn't tell them about you was because I changed my name because of her. I wasn't hiding my mom from you; I was protecting you from her"

I looked at him; I backed away, pushing his hand away from me. I didn't know what to believe. When I told him about his mom, his face went from happy, to sad. I gapped my bags and walked down the stairs, without Ezra. I put the bags in the back seat, and sat in the passaged seat. I whipped the tear away. Ezra finally got all the boxes in the car and he got in. He didn't look that happy. I reached out, and took his hand.

"It's alright, I understand." I smiled. He came closer, and he put his hand on my check stroking, he leaned in, and kisses me softly. "I love you" I said."It did bother me that you didn't tell them about me, but you have a reason. And I believe you. I don't want this ride up to North Carolina to be awkward"

"I love you too". He unhooked my hand, and started driving . The drive was long, we didn't talk much. I was nervous about meeting his mom, and his family. I didn't know anything about them. Does he have a bother? Sister? As I sat there I thought I don't know anything about Ezra's past life, nothing. He Knows almost everything about my past childhood. Like how my parents use to call me "Pookie Bear", and that I have a brother. Before I could finish my thoughts Ezra interrupted.

"We are here. Babe do you like are new place?" My mouth drop, this wasn't a apartment, it was an house. Not a small house a HUGE house. I looked at him, then looked at the house. "What-th-the heck. I thought you got a teaching job. How can we get this place?" I said.

"I had some money saved up, and when I was gone for 3 weeks, I was actual teaching at a high school, and Duke." My expression drop.

"You're not my teacher are you, because I am majoring in English?"

"No, no I was worried about that too. I got my student list, and you're not in it. You got the other teacher, and you're in the higher class. I would get you, but you're so damn smart. I guess I did so good last year." I got out of my seat, and sat on his lap.

"Yea, I did, because I had an in with the teacher." I kiss on him full force, I put my hands on his shoulders. " I can't wait until we get in the house. More like the bedroom." I smiled. " Did I tell you I love you?" Ezra asked. I pulled away even tho I didnt know anything about his past life, I did love him. We had great memories. His mom can't pull us apart. I got off his lap, and got out his door. I was walking up the stairs, when I got a text message. I pulled my phone out my purse, when I look at the caller ID. It was no one in my phone. Great. 'A'

'Honey, you think you can get away from me. You can run, but you can't hide. Kisses-A'. I stop, just looking at my phone. I didn't know what to do. How could this person, follow me Han, Spencer, and Emily? When I am miles away from Rosewood. I didn't feel safe at all. I called Han.

"Han?"

"Aria, did you get that text?"

"Yea, Hanna. I did. But the thing is I not even in Rosewood. I just got into my house. For college I am starting early. This is scary. Han how does 'A' know where I am when I am miles away from you guys?"

"I don't know either. This 'A' is starting to scare me.

"Me too. Han, I miss you" I said. The more I believe it, the more tears came down my face. "I need you, Han" I stood at the doorway of my new house. Waiting for an answer. I could hear Hanna sighting on the other end.

"Aria, I miss you too. You were my Best Friend. The person I told everything. Me and you were close, like real close. I could have help you when everyone found about you know _it"_

"Yea, I know I sorry I shut you out. I just didn't know who to trust. "

"Ar, I would never do that to you, and Ezra I hope you know that?"

"Yeah I know that now. I have to go, and I with Ezra. I call you later?"

"Okay, bye I glad we are talking. Bye"

"Me too" I hanged up. I walked into the house, and it was even more huge in the inside. I can't believe that Ezra got this for us. I took my time looking around the house. It was a mansion. It's like 2 sizes bigger than my house in Rosewood. Why do we need this big of house? I couldn't answer that. I walked up to the master bedroom. No one was in there. The bed was huge, I could get lost in there. I flatten my face on the bed.

"Aria, wake up.!" I must have feel asleep. I got up, and sat on the bed.

"Sorry, I'm so tired."

"If your that tired then do you want to stay in, and order pizza, watch a movie?"

"No, I don't want to. We stayed in to many nights. I want to show you off."

"You want to show me off, more like I show you off. I cant wait to wake up to you every morning."

"You don't want to see me in the morning, I look bad."

"You always look beautiful"  
"Aw, shut up" I pulled him in. I kissed him, played with his hair. "Okay let me get something on that better to go out in, and then I can show you off!"

"Okay" It took me longer that I thought, it was the first "real" date me and Ezra are having so I wanted to look my best. I put on a red dress, that fit me in the right places. I curled my hair, and put on black heals, that made the dress look even better. I walked out of the bathroom. Ezra was in a suit, he looked so handsome. I walked over to him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"If you keep on dressing like that, I don't know if I could keep my hands off you." He said. I laugh

"Thanks, you handsome, are we ready to go?"

"Yea" I took his hand, we walked to the car.

I hope you like it! Please leave you feedback, and tell me if you want me to keep going. Sorry for any mistakes -Tess


End file.
